1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel cover mounting device for mounting the wheel cover on a disc wheel of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the wheel cover generally includes a plurality of spring claws attached on the periphery of the inner surface thereof. The claws are engaged with an inner recess of a hump formed in the disc wheel so that the wheel cover is mounted thereon. That is, the conventional method for mounting the wheel cover on the disc wheel utilizes the recess of the hump as a counter engagement means to the spring claws. The conventional method or arrangement for mounting the wheel cover on the disc wheel involves the following problems.
Namely, first of all, since the different disc wheels have, respectively the different dimensions of humps even though the diameter of the disc wheels are the same, the same wheel cover is not adaptable to the different disc wheels. Secondly, since the engagement of the claws and the hump utilizes the spring force of the claws, a strong mounting force is required therefore. Particularly, in the case where the intended wheel cover is not completely fitted in the disc wheel, the mounting force becomes greatly large. Further, since the wheel cover receives the spring force of the claws, the corresponding portions of the wheel cover must be reinforced, i.e. it must be made thick, resulting in the increase of the weight of the wheel cover.